Harry Potter and the Power of Trust
by Horsegal18
Summary: 6th year. Harry was bitten by Moony. Sirius is alive in my story. OOTP spoilers.
1. Deatheaters' Attack

Harry Potter and the Power of Trust  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter. I only own the things and people who you don't recognize. Summary: Harry finds out more about his family. Deatheaters attacks on Privet Drive. Warning: Spoilers from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Ch. 1 Deatheaters attack  
Voldemort said, "Bella and Roduphulus attack Privet Dr tonight."  
The two deatheaters said, "Yes Master."  
Harry Potter saw a vision of Voldemort is planning to attack on Privet Drive tonight. Harry was a famous wizard who defeated Voldemort at the age of one. He went downstairs to warn his aunt Petunia, uncle Vernon, and cousin Dudley.  
Harry said, "Voldemort is sending two deatheaters to attack Privet Drive, so we should go some place safe."  
Vernon yelled, "Boy, you're lying!"  
Petunia said, "I believe you, Harry."  
Dudley said, "Harry, I believe you."  
Harry said, "I am telling the truth. I am going to Headquarters at 5 o'clock tonight; you all have to go with me."  
Petunia and Dudley said, "We'll come with you."  
Vernon yelled, "I'm not going to a freak house! I will kill you before Voldemort can!" He stomped out of the house.  
Harry, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley drank tea and ate biscuits. It was five o'clock, Remus Lupin came with Tonks.  
Harry said, "Hi Remus and Tonks. Can my aunt and cousin come? There is going to be a Deatheater attack on Privet Dr."  
Remus said, "Sure. We are taking a Portkey to Headquarters."  
The Lestranges and Snape who was spying for Dumbledore arrived. Mad- eye Moody was outside watching for any more deatheaters.  
Bellatrix said, "Aveda Kevadra "  
Harry said, "Stupify!"  
Snape handed Harry a book, "This book is a portkey. Mrs. Dursely and Dudley grab onto it"  
Harry said and taped his wand on the book, "1 2 3."  
Harry found himself with the two Durselys in the kitchen of #12 Grimuald Place. Harry saw Professor Dumbledore sitting at the table.  
Prof. Dumbledore said, "Harry, you have your own house which you and your aunt and cousin are going to be living in."  
Harry asked, "Are we going to live in Godric's Hollow?"  
Prof. Dumbledore said, "No Potter Manor in Manchester which is in a small wizarding town called Manbrake. You'll be leaving tomorrow at 8:00 A.M. by portkey. Bye Harry."  
Harry said, "Hi Ron, Ginny and Hermione. How was your summer so far?"  
  
Ron said, "It's okay. Night Harry."  
Hermione said, "Great I went to Sweden with Ginny, my mom, and my dad. Night."  
Harry said, "Goodnight." 


	2. Potter Manor

Chapter 2 Potter Manor  
Harry dressed quickly and grabbed some breakfast. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Petunia, Dudley and Remus went to Potter Manor. Harry felt a familiar tug at his navel.  
Harry was in a beautiful living room with in the Gryfindor collors. The outside of his house was painted white with a brown stripe on top.  
Remus said, "Welcome to Potter Manor."  
Harry said, "Its beautiful. Where's my dad's room?"  
Remus said, "I'll show you guys. You can pick our own rooms."  
Remus took Harry, his friends, Dudley, and Petunia to the bedrooms. Petunia saw a bedroom with flowers on the wall, wooden three-door dresser, and a queen bed.  
Petunia asked, "Can I have that bedroom?"  
Harry said, "Sure, go for it."  
Petunia said, "I'm going to unpack."  
Dudley saw bedroom filled with muggle things with a brown and white stripes on the wall with a queen bed and brown wardrobe.  
Dudley said, "I'm going to take that room."  
Hermione took the room with the moving clouds on the wall and a whole bunch of book in the bookshelves in a messy order. Ron took a bright orange room with a black dog on the wall which was pretty messy. Harry found his dad's room which was a total mess. Ginny got room that was purple and was very clean.  
Harry said, "I am going take this room. Didn't my dad or Sirus ever clean?"  
Remus said, "No they hated cleaning. Peter and I were the only ones who cleaned up our rooms. Our house has anti-magic detection wards on it so you can do magic."  
Harry said, "I think we should start with Dudley's room."  
They went over to Dudley's room.  
Harry asked, "Can we help you clean your room with magic?"  
Dudley said, "Sure."  
Harry said holding his wand, "Cleano roomis."  
Hermione said, "Organizis objects."  
The clock was Dudley's nightstand with the radio which he could listen to music.  
Dudley said, "That's much better. Thanks."  
They cleaned up Hermione's room which was easy.  
Ron said, "Cleano roomis."  
Harry said, "Organizis books ABC."  
Hermione said, "Organizis clothes."  
Remus said, "Who wants some lunch?"  
Everyone said, "I do."  
They went to the kitchen where Petunia made them lunch. They had roast chicken and baked potatoes while Dudley had a salad.  
Harry said, "This is really good. Thank you, Aunt Petunia."  
Petunia said, "Your welcome. I always wanted to be nice to you, but Vernon made me do it. What do you want to do for your birthday?"  
Harry said, "A theme park."  
Hermione asked, "Why don't we go to Camelot's Theme Park?"  
Harry said, "Works for me."  
Ron asked, "What is a theme park?"  
Harry said, "A theme park is muggle way of entertainment with rides and shows."  
Ginny said, "Does it have a roller coaster?"  
Harry said, "A couple."  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione decided to clean the muggle way because Ron's room was a mess. Harry tossed the smelly socks into the garbage. Ron found a book on Becoming an Anamigus.  
Harry said, "Let's clean my room."  
They cleaned up Harry's room. Harry found his dad's old schoolbooks. Ron found Harry's dad's broom. Hermione found some old potion equipment which was no good and torn up muggle clothes which was no good, so she tossed them. Ginny found set of red and green everyday robes, black robes, some dress robes, and some muggle clothes. Fred and George came to stay with them. All of them went down to dinner which was pepperoni pizza and chili with a glass of milk. They all went off to bed.  
Ginny said, "Night everyone!"  
Ron said, "Night."  
Hermione said, "Night guys"  
Harry said, "Night you all."  
Everyone went off to their room which they fall asleep. 


	3. Accidents and a Theme Park

Chapter 3 Accidents and a Theme Park  
Harry woke up at midnight and went downstairs for a snack. Harry found a chocolate muffin. He poured a glass of milk and sat down at the table. Harry ate the muffin and drank his milk. He went back to bed.  
Petunia said, "Time to get up, Harry."  
Harry said as letting out a breath of fire, "I am up."  
Petunia said, "Go outside, I'll get you something to stop from breathing fire."  
Harry muttered, "Aquaris." He said, "Thank you Aunt Petunia."  
Harry went outside and sat down on the steps. He decided to do some of his homework.  
Remus said, "Hi Harry."  
Harry said letting out small bit of fire, "Hi Remus. Sorry about the fire. I seemed to swallow a fire breathing potion."  
Petunia said handing Harry a glass of a yellow liquid, "Harry, here's an antidote for the fire breathing potion."  
Harry drank the glass of the anti-fire breathing potion and felt a cooling sensation of his throat.  
Harry said, "Thank you Aunt Petunia. That means you're a witch."  
Petunia said, "Yes, I am a witch, but I do wandless magic. Let's get some breakfast."  
They headed into the kitchen. Petunia made them some eggs and bacon. Harry poured himself, Remus, and Petunia a glass of orange juice.  
Harry said after taking of his eggs, "Can you show us some?"  
Petunia said, "I'll be happy to."  
Petunia thought about of a cup of tea, and it appeared in her hand. She did it three more times but landing the cups of tea on the table.  
Harry said, "That's cool. Aunt Petunia."  
Remus asked, "Harry, do you want to spend the day in Hogsmeade?"  
Harry said, "Sure, but can we stop at the muggle department store and get a pair of decent muggle clothes."  
Remus said, "Okay."  
Petunia said handing Harry some money, "Dudley is leaving for a summer camp today for four weeks."  
Remus and Harry walked to a store called Truff's Casual Wear which was two blocks from Harry's house. Harry bought two pairs of blue jeans, three t-shirts that are red, green, and the black that said Rebel in silver on the back, red running suit, a pair khaki shorts, underwear, 5 socks, a black leather jacket, and a pair of black Nikes. They went to the McDonald's next to it to have lunch. Harry ordered a Big Mac, supper size French fries, and a large Coke, while Remus ordered a Quarter Pounder with cheese, small fries, and a large Sprite. They ate their food quietly.  
Harry said after taking the last bite of his hamburger, "I forgot how good it is to eat a hamburger and have Coke for a drink."  
Remus asked, "Are you ready to go?"  
Harry said after taking the last sip of his coke, "Yes I am."  
Remus and Harry walk across the street to park where Remus hailed the Knight Bus. The big purple buss came to stop right in front of them, and they got on.  
Stan said, "Hi Nevile; I mean Harry."  
Harry said to Remus, "I tell you latter when we get to Hogsmeade."  
The bus stopped and let them off two hours latter. Harry got some Chocolate Frogs and Licorice Wands from Honeyduke's. They both went the The Three Broomsticks for two Butterbeers.  
Harry said after taking a sip of his Butterbeer, "I took the Knight Bus to escape the Dursely's after blowing up Marge so I used Nevile's name."  
Remus said, "Sirius just tripped over the veil, but he didn't die. He turned into a dog to get back out of the veil. He got back into the Department of Mysteries; he's free."  
Sirius came in and said, "Hi Harry. I should've been more careful where I stepped."  
Harry said, "I'm glad that you are okay. Accidents happen."  
Remus said, "We need to go."  
Harry and Remus both got on the Knight Bus went to Rockwood Park, so they could walk to Potter Manor. Harry remembered it was a Full Moon tonight.  
Remus said, "Professor Snape was supposed to make me some Wolfsbane; I guess he forget."  
Harry ran and fell down. He saw the wolf form of Moony. He had vision:  
Voldemort said cruelly, "Muggle you'll die."  
Vernon said evilly, "You freak."  
Voldemort yelled, "Avedra Kavadra!" Harry felt teeth digging into his left hand; he knew it was from Remus. Harry felt sharp pain in his hand and his scar hurt some. He blacked out. When Harry recovered from his black out, he saw a boy around his age with long black hair tied back with a rubber band and blue eyes.  
The boy asked, "Are you okay?"  
Harry said looking at his hand which was bleeding, "No. I'm Harry Potter."  
The boy said, "I'm Samuel Black please call me Sam. What's hurt?"  
Harry said, "My hand hurts really badly."  
Sam said looking out Harry's hand, "It's a werewolf bite. My best friend at my old school in America was a werewolf. Do you think you can walk?"  
Harry said, "Yes, I can walk. Is Sirius Black you're father?"  
Sam said, "Yes he is. I'll walk with you."  
Sam helped Harry up, and they started to walk to Potter Manor. Harry was really tired when they got to the corner.  
Harry said as he sat down on the bench, "I need to rest."  
Sam sat down next to Harry said, "It's okay. It's normal to be tired after being bit."  
Harry said, "Thanks for helping me. What school are you going?"  
Sam said, "Hogwarts."  
Harry said getting up, "I go there too. Promise you won't tell anyone about the werewolf bite."  
Sam said following Harry, "I won't."  
They walked to Potter Manor. Sam and Harry went up the stairs to the door. Harry rang the doorbell.  
Petunia answered it and said, "Harry, what happen to your left hand? Come inside, I'll clean the cut for you."  
Harry asked, "Sam, do you want to go to my party?"  
Sam said, "Yes. My mum's going freak out if I don't get home soon. Bye."  
Petunia said, "Harry, get in here now."  
Harry said as walking inside, "Bye, Sam."  
Petunia said, "Go to the kitchen."  
Harry washed the bite. He grabbed a paper towel and held it on his left hand. Petunia came in with the First-Aid Kit.  
Petunia asked, "What happened to your hand?"  
Harry said, "I got bit by a werewolf. I had a vision when I was running from him and past out. I don't remember what happened."  
Petunia said as cleaning his wound with iodine, "What did you do today?"  
Harry said, "I went to Hogsmeade with Remus for some Butterbeers. Remus said something about Wolfsbane Potion then I had the dream about Voldemort killing Vernon."  
Petunia bandaged his hand and said, "Vernon is dead. Now I can be myself. Let me get you some Chicken Noodle soup."  
Harry got a glass of milk and a spoon for himself. Petunia brought him a bowl of chicken noodle soup and some rye bread. He took a spoonful of the soup.  
Petunia said, "I found a better theme park. It is called Lightwater Valley. I won't tell anyone. I'm teaching Muggle Studies at Hogwarts, and Dudley is going there also."  
Harry said yawning, "I'm really tired. Goodnight Aunt Petunia."  
Petunia said yawning, "Night Harry."  
Harry went to sleep with normal dreams. Next morning, he woke and got his OWL'S results.  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
You're OWL results are:  
DADA: O  
Charms: O  
Transfiguration: O  
COMC: EE  
Herbology: EE  
Astronomy: A  
Potions: O  
Divination: P  
History of Magic: P  
12 OWL'S  
Sincerely,  
Miranda Goshawk  
Harry did a waterproof spell on the bandage on his hand and took a shower. He threw on a pair of blue jeans, the black t-shirt, white socks, and tied his Nike's. He went downstairs to see if Petunia had anything for the pain.  
Petunia said, "Happy Birthday Harry!"  
Harry asked, "Do you have anything to take the pain away in my hand?"  
Petunia said while getting out two muggle Tylenol and handing them to him, "Take those."  
Harry poured a glass of water and took the pills, and he said, "Thanks."  
The doorbell rang and it was Sam. They decided helped Petunia make breakfast.  
Ron and Hermione yelled as coming into the kitchen, "Happy Birthday Harry!"  
Remus said, "Happy Birthday Harry."  
Ginny said yawning, "Happy Birthday, Harry. Ron and Hermione did you have to wake up everyone else in the neighborhood?"  
Hermione said, "Sorry Ginny. You can take a nap in the car. It was Ron's idea."  
Harry got a pair Khaki slacks with a white button-down shirt, a black blazer, and black penny loafers from Petunia. He got a portable CD player with three CDs and a Gameboy with two games from Dudley. From Sam, he got some muggle Hershey Kisses and muggle hair gel. From Hermione, he got a book about Quiditch. From Ron and the twins, he got some Skiving Snackboxes and Chocolate Frogs. Everyone got into the SUV; Petunia was driving them to Lightwater Valley. Ginny and Remus both fell asleep. Harry was listening to his Wire CD on his CD player. Hermione was reading a muggle Novel called The Adventures of Huckleberry Fin. Sam was reading Quiditch Through the Ages. Ron was doing nothing. Ron said, "I'm bored." Harry handed Ron his Gameboy and said, "Play this."  
The rest of ride was uneventful and quiet. Harry, Sam, and Hermione fell asleep. Petunia pulled into the parking of the theme park.  
Petunia said, "Wake up, everyone. We're here."  
Remus said, "I'm up."  
Sam said, "I'm up."  
Petunia said, "Help me get the rest up."  
Remus said shaking Harry, "Harry, wake up."  
Harry said, "I'm up. Earth to Ron; we're here."  
Ron said putting down the Gameboy, "Ok."  
Harry, Remus, Ron, Sam, and Petunia said, "Wake up!"  
Hermione said stretching, "I'm up. I know how to get Ginny up by turning on loud music."  
Petunia flipped on the radio to a station with rap music.  
Ginny said, "I'm up. Let's go into the theme park."  
Petunia bought the tickets and handed them to the ticket taker. They all went into Lightwater Valey. They all walked over to a huge roller coaster.  
Harry said, "The Ultimate looks like fun. Who wants to ride it with me?"  
Ron said, "I will."  
Petunia said, "I love roller coasters."  
Ginny said, "Its looks like fun."  
Sam said, "Of course, I'll go on it."  
Harry asked, "Remus and Hermione, do you want to go on it?"  
Remus said, "No thank you. I prefer being on the ground."  
Hermione said, "I agree with Remus."  
Harry and Ginny sat next to each other on the front seat of the roller coaster. Ron and Sam sat behind them while Petunia sat in the next car.  
Remus asked curiously, "Hermione, why don't you want to go on the roller coaster?"  
Hermione said, "I'm afraid of heights. Please don't tell anyone."  
Remus said, "Its okay."  
They looked at the roller coaster and saw Harry, Ginny, Ron, Sam, and Petunia going by. The roller coaster came to stop. They all got off and met Remus and Hermione. Everyone walked over to the Twister.  
Ginny said, "I'm not going on that."  
Remus said, "I'm staying on the ground with Hermione."  
Everyone else got on it. Harry started to feel dizzy on the loops and turns. Harry was glad when it came to a stop. They decided to head for the Shopping Village. Everyone got something. Harry got a sweatshirt with a hood that said the park's name.  
Petunia said, "Let's get some lunch."  
They went to the Pub in the Woods. Harry and Remus ordered Fish and Chips. Ron and Sam ordered Sausages and potatoes. Hermione and Petunia ordered a green salad. After lunch, they decided to go on the Ferris wheel where everyone went on.  
Hermione said, "I like that ride."  
They went over to Sewer Rat.  
Hermione said, "I'll try."  
Remus said, "I'll go to."  
Everyone get on the roller coaster. Harry, Hermione, and Remus both started to feel sick; they relieved when it came to a stop.  
Harry said, "I think that's enough roller coasters. Let's go on the bumper cars."  
Everyone went on the bumper cars. Ron and Ginny were really good at bumping into the other cars.  
Hermione said, "I want to go on the waterslide."  
Everyone went on the waterslide. Hermione went first then Harry. After Harry, Ron and Ginny went together. Petunia and Sam went together after them. Remus went last. They all decided to go on the Swan Lake Paddle Boats. The paddle boats were prefect for everyone.  
Petunia said, "We have to leave."  
Everyone got into the SUV. They drove to a restaurant. Harry ordered the Shepard's Pie. Hermione order the Roast Chicken and vegetables. Remus ordered the Pot Roast. Ron ordered a Steak. Ginny ordered the Honey Roasted Ham and Chips. Petunia ordered Sausages and eggs. After diner, everyone fell asleep in the car except for Petunia.  
Everyone woke up when they saw Potter Manor. They all went to bed. Remus decided to stay the night since it was late. 


	4. Diagon Alley

Chapter 4 Diagon Alley  
Harry woke up to get ready to go to Diagon Alley. He threw on some shorts and a red t-shirt; he put on his tennis shoes. He went downstairs for breakfast. They were going by Floo Powder.  
Petunia said throwing a handful of Floo Powder, "Diagon Alley." She was gone  
Ron, Hermione and Ginny did the same.  
Harry said throwing the powder, "Diagon Alley."  
Harry was relieved he did not end up in Knockturn Alley. He saw that everyone else made it to the right place. They all needed to go to Grignots. Harry decided lend everyone some of his money.  
Hermione said, "Let's go to Flourish and Blots."  
Aunt Petunia said, "You guys go on your own. Meet at the Leaky Cauldron at 12 o'clock."  
Harry said, "Ok."  
Harry and his friends got their school books. They went to Apothecary and got Potion supplies. They went to get new robes.  
Hermione asked, "Do you want to come camping with us?"  
Harry said, "No, I promised to help Aunt Petunia start a garden."  
Hermione said, "Ron and Ginny are going back to my house today. My mum is picking us at the Leaky Cauldron."  
Harry and Ron went to look at the Quiditch Shop. Hermione went to get food for Crooshanks.  
Harry said, "Goodbye."  
Harry headed into the Leaky Cauldron to meet his aunt.  
Petunia said, "Hi Harry. Want to spend the rest of the day in London?"  
Harry said, "Sure."  
They go into Muggle London. Harry and Petunia went to a Pizza Hut for lunch. Harry ordered a small Pepperoni Pizza and a HIC while his aunt ordered a small Chicken Pizza and a Diet Coke.  
Petunia asked, "Would you like to get contacts?"  
Harry said, "Yes."  
Harry and Petunia went off the Optometry office. A young woman with blond hair came into the office.  
Dr. Wallew said, "I'm Dr. Wallew."  
Petunia said, "My nephew, Harry Potter need contacts for a sport that he plays at school."  
Dr. Wallew examined Harry's eyes. She handed Harry two lenses with his prescription. Harry put in the contacts. Petunia paid and then left the office with Harry.  
Petunia said, "Now you look better without your glasses. You could use a proper haircut."  
Harry nodded, and they walked to the barbershop.  
The male barber with brown hair said, "I'm Kent."  
Harry said, "I'm Harry."  
Kent asked, "How would you like you hair cut?"  
Harry said, "Less messy."  
Kent said, "Spiky hair styles are in."  
Harry said, "Okay."  
Kent cut Harry's hair and styled it with spikes. Harry looked in the mirror and smiled. Petunia and Harry decided to take the underground train back to his house.  
Harry and Petunia walked back to Potter Manor. He saw Sam.  
Sam said, "Hey Harry. Nice haircut."  
Harry said, "Thanks. Do you want to sleep over?"  
Sam said, "Yes."  
Petunia made a chicken potpie for dinner. He glad his new friend and his aunt won't tell his secret. They all decided to play BS.  
Petunia put down the Ace of Spades.  
Sam said, "Two twos."  
Harry said putting down the cards, "Three threes."  
Petunia put two 9's down and said, "Two fours."  
Harry said, "BS"  
Harry won the game. Everyone went to bed. 


End file.
